


giving me a heart attack looking like you do

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Series: don't forget where you belong [6]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Parallel Universe, M/M, Sam goes to Boston, Things obviously happen, some depiction of violence, they go to a gay bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Sam surprises Grizz in Boston for the weekend. Grizz convinces Sam to go to his first ever gay bar.





	giving me a heart attack looking like you do

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of an ongoing au series that I recommend you check out first before reading this one. Definitely got away from me but I think you're going to enjoy it

It had been three weeks since he had seen Sam but it felt like much longer. Boston felt entirely too big since he had gotten back but he found that he had missed working at the Globe in person. There was something different about being inside the newsroom when something big was breaking.

 

He usually was part of the print content, something he had worked his way up to since joining straight out of college four years ago, but he had dabbled in the online content as well. He knew that online was where newspapers was heading but there was something tangible about holding one in his hands and knowing that his name was inside.

 

Mostly it was either sports or the pop culture section but he was getting there.

 

He leaned back in his chair and picked up his phone, scrolling through his twitter feed. Most of the tweets weren’t new but he was bored and had already finished his assignments for the next edition.

 

His thoughts drifted back to Sam as was the usual deal these days. 

 

They texted constantly throughout the day and usually facetimed each other at night. Sam had started to teach Grizz more ASL and he was picking it up quickly though it was still clunky and awkward. He had made Sam laugh more times than not when he kept messing up N and M which lead to some very wonky spellings, but he was getting the hang of it. Sometimes he had to stop himself from signing to his co-workers after a particularly long chat with Sam the night before.

 

“Uh Mr. Visser?” An intern popped his head into Grizz’s office and he sat up straighter. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You have a visitor.”

 

Grizz frowned before nodding. He wasn’t big enough to get visitors, that was usually held for editorial staff or people who were on assignment. He was just in charge of covering the Patriots for the moment and that was only because it was the off season. All the in season sports went to more senior staff and he was their support. It had been a big deal when he landed the Patriots, even if it was only for the summer while they were in off-season and training camp.

 

He watched as the intern slipped out of the doorway and then his visitor came in and instantly Grizz had a huge smile on his face and rose from his seat.

 

“Sam? What are you doing here?” He asked, signing along and Sam beamed at him and came around the desk to give him a hug.

 

“I thought I’d surprise you.” Sam signed and Grizz laughed.

 

“You definitely nailed the surprise thing.” He wrapped Sam up in a hug again, realizing just how much he missed the man’s scent. It was a mix of his deodorant, hair product and something intrinsically Sam that was irresistible. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Sam’s neck and felt the rumble of a laugh.

 

Finally he let go and Sam moved back to sit across from Grizz who returned to his desk chair. “So this is your office huh? Big shot reporter.” Sam smirked at him and Grizz laughed and shrugged.

 

“You should see the corner offices and the offices on the corporate level. Those are intense.” 

 

Sam grinned before biting his lip. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.” Grizz looked at him with soft eyes before he shook his head. “You really kept this entire thing under wraps didn’t you? I was planning on facetiming you tonight too.” He attempted to sign along but he didn’t know all the words so he hoped Sam was catching his lips as well.

 

“Becca helped me plan it.”

 

“Ah yes, I should have known.” Grizz grinned before biting his lip. Sam was looking great in his t-shirt and jeans that shouldn’t have looked as sinful as they did on him but here he was. “Listen, I gotta work for another couple hours but you can hang out in here. Mostly I’ve got to make a few phone calls.”

 

“No problem.” Sam nodded and shifted in his chair to make himself more comfortable.

 

Grizz wasn’t sure if he could actually focus on said phone calls but he would try his best.

 

Sam kept giving him teasing looks and Grizz kept getting distracted. 

 

“Alright I can head out. Obviously I’m not going to get much more work done with you in the room.” Grizz said finally. It was 30 minutes before he should probably leave but he had done all the work required for the day and it was a Friday. No one actually cared.

 

“Now you understand why I had to make you leave my office when you brought me lunch.” Sam quirked an eyebrow at him and Grizz snorted. 

 

“That’s fair. Gotta get me back.” 

 

He stood and started packing up his briefcase before sliding it on his shoulder and walked over to Sam, twisting his hand in Sam’s shirt and dragging him in for an intense kiss. He slowly opened his eyes and gave Sam a lazy grin. 

 

“Lunch?”

 

“Yes please.” Sam nodded, eyes a little dazed from the kiss. Grizz hummed happily and slipped his hand into Sam’s.

 

He took Sam to one of his favorite cafes that he went at least twice a week too.

 

“See you got company today.” The waitress gave him a grin as she took their order.

 

“Yeah, this is my boyfriend, Sam.” Grizz introduced him to the waitress who knew his order by heart. She nodded approvingly before whisking back to the kitchen.

 

“Boyfriend huh?” Sam asked with an amused smile once they were alone. 

 

“Yeah I figured we were at that stage.” He shrugged shyly. “Unless of course you don’t want that then I’ll go crawl into a hole because I’ve definitely told all my coworkers that we’re dating.” He added hurriedly. 

 

Sam laughed and shook his head, reaching out to grab Grizz’s hands and gripped them both tightly. “As long as you’re okay that I’ve already told everyone I work with that we’re dating.”

 

“Oh uh...you have?”

 

“Yeah, that okay?” Sam asked, expression faltering.

 

“Explains why Clark, Luke and Jason all texted me congrats recently.” Grizz laughed and Sam sputtered out a laugh as well.

 

“Small towns.” Sam rolled his eyes but there was a sparkle in his eyes. 

 

He had a _boyfriend_.

 

Grizz never thought this would happen to him. Mostly his relationship history was either A. ignoring girls because he was hella gay but all the girls thought he was playing hard to get or B. being too afraid to actually commit when he hung out with someone because he started to get too caught up in his thoughts and he would spiral out of control.

 

With Sam it was easy.

 

With Sam he felt calm.

 

“So what if I asked you to go out with me tonight?” He asked Sam after their food came and Sam gave him a questioning look. “Some of my coworkers are going to this gay bar tonight and I originally said I wouldn’t go but now that you’re here we could really have fun.”

 

Sam took a moment to process the request. “A gay bar?” He signed and Grizz nodded.

 

“Yeah it’s pretty fun. There’s amazing drinks and if you don’t want to dance you don’t have to, it’s like a half bar half club.”

 

Sam watched him hesitantly, filling in the lip reading when Grizz didn’t know the signs. “I’ve never been to a gay bar before.” He said, biting his lip in slight worry.

 

Oh right, small towns.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll have me and if you’re not having fun we can leave and find a different place to hang out. Boston has any type of bar imaginable but since you’re here, you might as well experience it right?”

 

Sam paused for a moment again before nodding. “Okay let’s do it.”

 

The two of them went back to Grizz’s apartment to catch up and get ready for the night. Sam liked the place but he had to question Grizz’s interior decorating abilities.

 

(“What I’m not trying to impress anyone. I think I’ve had over like two friends that’s it.”

 

“You should still hang something on the wall at least.”

 

“You say that like I’m made of money.”

 

“Enough to own three different gaming systems _and_ a flat screen that is entirely too big for this wall.”

 

“Okay fine I’ll buy some cheap art can you just kiss me now?”)

 

Grizz ran product through his hair while Sam was in the shower. He had cut his hair years ago but sometimes he missed his little bun. Perhaps he would grow it out again.

 

He stepped out of the bathroom and pulled on the clothes he had chosen, light wash skinny jeans with a short-sleeved button down that he rolled the sleeves once. He sat on the couch to put on his Vans when Sam came out of the bathroom, a towel around his torso and hair still damp. Grizz didn’t hide the look of appreciation he gave Sam who caught the tail end of it.

 

“Are you checking me out?” Sam signed and Grizz gave him a slow, mischievous grin.

 

“Yeah, what about it?” He signed back.

 

“You should come over here and do something about it.” Sam smirked, running his hand through his damp hair to get it off his face.

 

Grizz felt a jolt of heat course through him but two could play that game. “Mmmm nah, I think I’ll wait until we come home so I can savor undressing you.”

 

Sam gave him an open mouth stare before he shut his mouth and blushed. “You’re evil you know that?”

 

“Takes two to tango.” Grizz winked and moved toward the kitchen to grab some water. Mostly it was to get away from Sam because he was a weak man and he wanted to keep his promises at least for tonight. He leaned against the counter, taking big gulps to attempt to keep his cool. 

 

When Sam came into the kitchen, it was Grizz’s turn to stare with an open mouth gape. Sam was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a well fitted button down similar to Grizz’s and his hair was tousled but his eyes were dark with desire. 

 

Grizz cleared his throat and Sam gave him a low, dangerous laugh. “Sure you don’t want to change your mind? We still have time.”

 

It took him a moment to process and he cleared his throat again. “Nope, nope I’m fine. Yep, perfectly fine.”

 

“Right.” Sam grinned, walking toward him till he was practically blocking Grizz in with his hips. Sam leaned forward and it looked like he was about to kiss Grizz who leaned forward automatically but instead Sam reached behind him in the cabinet to grab his own glass. Sam stepped away and Grizz was left reeling in Sam’s scent and heat. “You know what I like most about you Grizz?”

 

“Uh…”

 

Sam leaned in again and yet again Grizz’s body betrayed him only for Sam to whisper in his ear. “You have absolutely no poker face.” And then he was gone again with a mischievous laugh. 

 

Grizz huffed out his own laugh at both his lack of self control and Sam’s teasing. This was shaping up to be a nice night so far.

 

The lyft ride wasn’t far and he held Sam’s hand the entire time while Sam chatted to him about how things at the office were doing, signing with his available hand. Grizz relayed his own news about covering the Patriots and Sam gave him a beaming smile, knowing that that was one of Grizz’s dreams. 

 

All too soon they were dropped off at the curb of a building that had multicolored lights streaming out the windows and a low thrum of bass echoing out onto the street.

 

“Ready?” He asked Sam who had suddenly gotten a nervous look on his face. “I’ll be with you the entire time. This isn’t West Ham after all.”

 

“That’s for fucking sure.” Sam muttered and Grizz planted a kiss on his cheek before leading him forward with his hand clasped in Sam’s. 

 

The music inside was incredibly loud and Grizz had to wonder if Sam heard it. He looked back and watched the man nod along to the beat and he had to smile. “Can you hear?” He signed and Sam shook his head.

 

“I feel the bass.” He signed though Grizz missed the last word which Sam then finger spelled and duh. Of course Sam couldn’t actually hear it but Grizz would feel the pumping through his body when he focused on it.

 

“Drink?” He signed and Sam nodded, letting Grizz drag him through the crowd toward one of the bars. He ordered them both one of the signature cocktails, insisting that Sam try it. He had looked at the fruity concoction questioningly before Grizz urged him to take a sip. Sam did and his eyes widened. “When it comes to alcohol I’ll never steer you wrong.” Grizz said, signing some of the words and hoping Sam got the rest. 

 

They made their way to a more quieter side and Grizz caught sight of some of his work friends. He quickly introduced Sam to them and they openly welcomed him. 

 

“You caught yourself a looker.” One of his coworkers yelled in his ear and Grizz beamed, looking back at Sam who was attempting to communicate with another coworker.

 

“Yeah he’s pretty great.” 

 

“Better keep an eye on him in here.” The coworker mused and Grizz laughed though he had noticed many eyes wandering to Sam and appreciative glances. He sipped his drink though he felt his hackles rising, wanting to defend what was his. 

 

“Want another?” Sam asked already through with his drink and Grizz gave him a surprised look. He still had half of his own left and he quickly downed it before jumping up to slap his hand into Sam’s grasp. 

 

“We’ll be back gentleman.” He said to his coworkers who gave him catcalls. 

 

“Yeah right!” One of them yelled and Grizz stuck out his tongue and Sam was laughing, his stiffness already fading into something more loose and comfortable.

 

They made their way back to the bar. Grizz ordered them two more drinks and a shot of tequila. Sam raised an eyebrow but grabbed it nonetheless. 

 

“Bottom’s up.” He clinked his shot glass against Grizz’s and knocked it back with such ease that Grizz was left staring. Sam wiped his lips with the back of his hand and pouted. “Don’t be a pussy.” 

 

Grizz threw his head back in laughter. “Never would I think the word ‘pussy’ would come out of your mouth.”

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me baby.” Sam winked, the alcohol already starting to loosen his mouth.

 

Grizz’s eyes flashed and he reached out to knock back his own shot. “Let’s dance.” 

 

Sam allowed himself to be pulled on the dancefloor and though he couldn’t hear the music, he moved easily to the pounding of the bass. They started face to face but soon Sam turned himself so his ass was flush against Grizz’s crotch and started to grind against him. Grizz sucked in a breath as he moved his hips with Sam’s, hand slowly making its way down Sam’s side to plant itself on his hip, gripping tightly. 

 

He gulped down half of his drink, mostly to cool himself off though it seemed to have the opposite effect, the alcohol making his cheeks warm and his head spin. There was so much sensory input, though most of it was directed straight at where Sam’s body was against his own. He wished he had worn looser pants.

 

Sam turned in his arms, draping his own arms on Grizz’s shoulder, drink dangling from one of his hands. They moved together, eyes locked and Sam bit his lip, eyes a little glassy. 

 

Grizz leaned down to kiss Sam hard against his lips, no lead into it with softer kisses. Sam kissed him back harshly, tongue sweeping inside Grizz’s mouth and he let out an appreciative growl. He gripped Sam tight against his body before Sam let out a gasp and jerked back.

 

“What?” He asked, confused as to why Sam suddenly left his grip.

 

“Someone just spilled their drink on me.” Sam laughed and sure enough the left side of Sam’s back was soaked.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Grizz chuckled and led the two of them to the bathroom. For once it wasn’t super busy and he grabbed a handful of paper towels and started to mop up the drink from Sam’s back while Sam leaned against the sink and locked eyes with Grizz in the mirror. “Having fun?”

 

“Loads.” Sam gave him thumbs up but his smile was genuine. 

 

“There.” Grizz said as he finished cleaning off Sam and the man twisted around so he was still flush against the sink but now facing Grizz who put his hands on either side of the sink, creating a cage with his body. Sam looked up at him with an amused expression.

 

“Are we really about to be that couple that makes out in a gross gay bar bathroom?”

 

“Pretty much.” Grizz smirked and came in for a kiss that was softer than the one before on the dance floor but just was heated. Sam leaned his head back, hands coming around to grip Grizz’s ass, fingers slipping into his pockets. Grizz ground his hips against Sam’s and Sam sucked in a stuttering breath, fingers digging in harder. 

 

“Uh excuse me.” A voice interrupted them and they broke off, Grizz seeing a man behind them in the mirror.

 

“Oops, sorry.” Grizz said awkwardly and pulled back from Sam who pushed off from the sink and allowed the man to get in to wash his hands. He grabbed Sam’s arm. “I gotta take a piss.” He signed and Sam chuckled but nodded and motioned that he would be outside. He quickly finished, washed his hands, and made his way back out into the club. He assumed Sam would be close by but he couldn’t find him. His eyes searched for the strawberry blonde until he spotted him and his eyes narrowed.

 

Sam was against a wall but a man was blocking him in with his arm against the wall so Sam couldn’t escape. Grizz’s eyesight zeroed in and he was pushing people aside in an attempt to get to his boyfriend.

 

“Oh come on why won’t you dance with me?” The man drunkenly slurred.

 

“I have a boyfriend.” Sam said and signed.

 

“You sound weird.” The man spoke again.

 

“Hey buddy, move along.” Grizz interrupted and Sam’s expression turned into relief. The man turned, stumbling a little and frowned at Grizz.

 

“Who are you supposed to be? His bodyguard?”

 

“Nah I’m his boyfriend. He can take care of himself.” Grizz narrowed his eyes and the man scoffed.

 

“Please, like you’re with _him_. No way.” The man scoffed and Grizz balled his hands into fists.

 

“Man, I’m asking you to get away from him and I won’t ask again.” Grizz hissed and the man scoffed again.

 

“Psh, what are you gonna do pretty boy?”

 

“Grizz, no it’s not worth it.” Sam shook his head at Grizz in an attempt to stop the inevitable. 

 

“Don’t worry Sam he won’t remember this in the morning.” Grizz gave the man a cruel smile and then pulled his arm back before socking the man in the jaw. The man reeled back against Sam who pushed him off towards Grizz accidentally and Grizz got in another good punch before the man realized what was happening and started to fight back.

 

“The fuck man?!” The man yelled and attempted to punch Grizz as well though it was just a sloppy as he was and Grizz dodged it easily. The man fell into Grizz and the two were knocked to the sticky floor. 

 

Grizz let out an instinctual yelp when he felt the man’s fist make contact against his cheekbone and he growled angrily, turning them so he was on top and began to throw punch after punch.

 

He felt hands attempt to pull him off but he pushed them away and it was only until four arms looped under his armpits and pulled him up that he stopped. 

 

“Get out of here before we make this serious.” One of the very large bouncers threatened, pointing toward the door.

 

Grizz was breathing heavily and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 

“Come on Grizz.” Sam urged and pulled him toward the exit.

 

“Yeah you better walk away!” The drunken man laughed as he got to his feet with the help of what looked to be his friends. Grizz growled and pulled against Sam’s grip but Sam whirled around in front of him.

 

“Grizz. Now.” Sam warned, eyes blazing and Grizz paused for a moment before nodding and they exited the club. “What the fuck was that?” Sam asked, signing angrily when they were out on the sidewalk.

 

“He was insulting you and hitting on you.” Grizz sputtered out, gesturing wildly at the direction of the club.

 

“That doesn’t mean you just start beating up on him!” Sam gritted out in an exasperated tone. 

 

“Sam come on--” Grizz started and Sam just held up a hand.

 

“Let’s go back home.” He replied, wrapping his arms around him and Grizz felt guilt and self-loathing seep in, not to mention his cheekbone was throbbing.

 

The ride home was silent as was the walk upstairs. He unlocked the door and Sam slipped in first, not wanting to face Grizz. He felt like something had shattered between the two of them.

 

“I’m sorry.” Grizz let out before remembering yet again that Sam couldn’t hear him. He laid a tentative hand on Sam’s shoulder and the man turned. He signed the words again and Sam gave him a pained look. “I didn’t mean to ruin the night.”

 

Sam looked at him for a long moment before sighing and shaking his head and then did something Grizz didn’t expect. He let out a breathy laugh.

 

“If I’m being honest to myself I thought it was kinda hot that you were there to defend my honor.” Sam said a little shyly.

 

A smirk curled onto Grizz’s face. “Oh yeah?”

 

“But don’t forget I’m still mad that you beat a guy up. One punch would have been more than enough.” Sam pointed a finger accusingly at Grizz. 

 

Grizz sauntered forward and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll be your knight in shining armor.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smile that threatened to overtake his face. “You’re such an idiot.” 

 

“Ah that is true, but I’m _your_ idiot.” 

 

“Ugh so cliche.”

 

“Yeah yeah, but you love it.”

 

"Whatever, let's get you cleaned up."

 

And so Sam sat on the couch next to Grizz, cleaning his cheekbone and Grizz was grateful so the soft kisses the man left behind in his wake. This was definitely not how he expected the night to go but the ending was shaping up to be very nice.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ tedddylupin  
> all comments and kudos are much much appreciated and thank you to everyone who has read this series and left previous comments. It truly means the world to me to shows that you're enjoying it just as much as I am writing it!


End file.
